Sherlock Fanfic: El caso del Ascensor
by CebollaMan
Summary: Espero que disdruteis de este FanFic que mi mente a echo. Voy a seguirlo (Obviamente) pero solo he echo eso poco. Solo para hablantes Hispanos.
1. Chapter 1

Toda esta historia que me dispongo a contar pasó un día como ayer, sobre las 21:09. Aunque fuera de día, eso era lo que marcaba mi reloj, el cual llevaba parado como 1 año, y lo llevaba para parecer "Uno de esos tíos interesantes que llevan reloj porque no tienen tiempo que perder, ya sea para invertir en bolsa, viajar en el tiempo o salvar el mundo cada media hora.

Todo ocurrió en un ascensor de la nueva "Villapaca" también conocida como "Londres" para los amigos. En ese momento, yo iba a recoger un paquete bomba que el gobierno británico quería (Para fines economicos, nazis y perversos. Nadie sabe que clase de fiesta se puede montar el gobierno británico con una bomba) cuando el ascensor se paró.

Alguien gritó asustado, una cabeza explotó épicamente cerca mía, manchandolo todo de sangre. Yo iba a sacar fotos de todo lo Gore para publicarlo en Twitter, pero en ese momento alguien me metió una patada en la espinilla, lo que hizo que perdiera mis poderes de semi dios, el conocimiento y mis llaves.

Más tarde me desperté. Me dolía la cabeza y la espinilla, y tenia un misterioso dolor en el culo que no sabia a que se debía.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi al señor Gregory Lestrade mirándome fijamente. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, me colgó una medalla al cuello, mientras un policía traía una gran tarta.

-¡Eres el primero en despertarte! ¡Toma tu medalla y tu tarta por el esfuerzo!

Estuvimos comiendo tarta y bailando la conga todos los policías y los médicos celebrándolo, hasta que se despertó otra persona. Le dedicamos una mirada de odio infinito y recogimos todo a regañadientes. Yo volví a mi estado y posición de convaleciente, los dolores volvieron a aparecer, y Lestrade se agachó delante mía.

-¿Q... Que a pasado?-. Pregunté a Lestrade.

-Un asesinato, en el ascensor. O eso pensamos.

De repente recordé sangre, recordé un grito, a mi madre, a Santa Claus y a alguien pegándome una patada en la espinilla riendo malvadamente.

-¡Mis poderes de semi dios!-. Murmuré.

-¿Que dices?-. Preguntó Lestrade.

¿Que... Que quien fue? ¿Y como?

-¿Me ves cara de tener ganas de estar aquí si no lo supiéramos?

No iba a revelarles mis poderes de semi dios a nadie, y menos a un policía. Nadie iba a saber mi mayor y oscuro secreto: Poder transformar la molécula O2 en CO2 gracias a un difícil proceso químico en el cual salgo beneficiado enérgicamente. Me lo llevaría a la tumba.

-Pues vaya mierdas de policías londinenses que sois .- Comenté, distraído.

Lestrade no pasó el comentario por alto, y me fulminó con la mirada, cosa que dolió bastante, ya que tuvo que regenerarme luego con sus poderes de policía-mago del nivel 50.

En ese momento, el señor Sherlock Holmes apareció en escena.

Venia subiendo las escaleras desde la planta baja al piso 54 en el que nos encontrábamos, y venia impecable, solo como el señor Holmes podría estar después de ese esfuerzo físico.

Detrás de el le seguía Watson, con grandes manchan de sudor en el cuerpo, descansando en sus propias rodillas, jadeando.

-Sherlock, la ultima vez... Sigo teniendo secuelas del disparo y esto no es bueno.

-Ya, que fue en el hombro, y te duele la pierna.

-¡No saques ese tema otra vez!

En ese momento, una chica gritó: "¡SHERLOCK!" y empezó a convulsionar violentamente en el suelo, echando espuma por la boca.

Los paramédicos, como buenos expertos que son en su profesión, pasaron olímpicamente de ella.

Sherlock se acercó al cadaver, el cual no tenia cabeza.

-Mmmm... Watson, comprueba si está muerto ¿Quieres?

Watson le miró, miró a Lestrade, que se reia, y gritó.

-¡Si no tiene cabeza! ¡Estás loco!

-¡Haz lo que te digo!

Watson bufo, sin discutirle. Esperaba algún truco magistral del magnifico Sherlock Holmes, así que no le replicó más y le tomó el pulso.

-Está muerto, Sherlock.

-¡HAS TOCADO A UN MUERTO! JAJAJAJA .- Gritó Sherlock.

-¿LUEGO BESAS A TU MADRE CON ESA BOCA? .- Le gritó también Lestrade, riéndose de Watson.

Watson se cabreo, solo como un Ingles bajito con mala leche sabe cabrearse.

-¡Que te follen! ¡Que os follen a los dos! ¡Yo tengo un Bafta y ustedes no!

Ambos seguían riéndose, hasta que recobraron la compostura.

-Ejem. .- Dijo Sherlock.- Este caso es sencillisimo.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues iluminanos.

-Es obvio que a sido Moriarty.

-Ah... ¿Y como estás tan seguro, Sherlock?

-Emm... Esss... Complicado... Pero lo mejor será... Que vayamos a por el.

-¿De verdad que crees que a sido el, Sherlock? ¿No será que no te llama, y quieres volver a verlo para acabar esa partida del Monopoly?

-¡NO! ¡NO ES ESO! ¡CALLATÉ!

-¿Ejem... Pues entonces, alguna idea de verdad, Sherlock?

-Pues...

En ese momento, la bomba que tenia que recoger para el maravilloso (Já) gobierno británico explotó, y todos íbamos a morir. O eso pensaba...

**Seguirá en el capítulo 2. Si hay, claro.**


	2. Chapter 2

Toda esta historia que me dispongo a contar pasó un día como ayer, sobre las 21:09. Aunque fuera de día, eso era lo que marcaba mi reloj, el cual llevaba parado como 1 año, y lo llevaba para parecer "Uno de esos tíos interesantes que llevan reloj porque no tienen tiempo que perder, ya sea para invertir en bolsa, viajar en el tiempo o salvar el mundo cada media hora.

Todo ocurrió en un ascensor de la nueva "Villapaca" también conocida como "Londres" para los amigos. En ese momento, yo iba a recoger un paquete bomba que el gobierno británico quería (Para fines economicos, nazis y perversos. Nadie sabe que clase de fiesta se puede montar el gobierno británico con una bomba) cuando el ascensor se paró.

Alguien gritó asustado, una cabeza explotó épicamente cerca mía, manchandolo todo de sangre. Yo iba a sacar fotos de todo lo Gore para publicarlo en Twitter, pero en ese momento alguien me metió una patada en la espinilla, lo que hizo que perdiera mis poderes de semi dios, el conocimiento y mis llaves.

Más tarde me desperté. Me dolía la cabeza y la espinilla, y tenia un misterioso dolor en el culo que no sabia a que se debía.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi al señor Gregory Lestrade mirándome fijamente. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, me colgó una medalla al cuello, mientras un policía traía una gran tarta.

-¡Eres el primero en despertarte! ¡Toma tu medalla y tu tarta por el esfuerzo!

Estuvimos comiendo tarta y bailando la conga todos los policías y los médicos celebrándolo, hasta que se despertó otra persona. Le dedicamos una mirada de odio infinito y recogimos todo a regañadientes. Yo volví a mi estado y posición de convaleciente, los dolores volvieron a aparecer, y Lestrade se agachó delante mía.

-¿Q... Que a pasado?-. Pregunté a Lestrade.

-Un asesinato, en el ascensor. O eso pensamos.

De repente recordé sangre, recordé un grito, a mi madre, a Santa Claus y a alguien pegándome una patada en la espinilla riendo malvadamente.

-¡Mis poderes de semi dios!-. Murmuré.

-¿Que dices?-. Preguntó Lestrade.

¿Que... Que quien fue? ¿Y como?

-¿Me ves cara de tener ganas de estar aquí si no lo supiéramos?

No iba a revelarles mis poderes de semi dios a nadie, y menos a un policía. Nadie iba a saber mi mayor y oscuro secreto: Poder transformar la molécula O2 en CO2 gracias a un difícil proceso químico en el cual salgo beneficiado enérgicamente. Me lo llevaría a la tumba.

-Pues vaya mierdas de policías londinenses que sois .- Comenté, distraído.

Lestrade no pasó el comentario por alto, y me fulminó con la mirada, cosa que dolió bastante, ya que tuvo que regenerarme luego con sus poderes de policía-mago del nivel 50.

En ese momento, el señor Sherlock Holmes apareció en escena.

Venia subiendo las escaleras desde la planta baja al piso 54 en el que nos encontrábamos, y venia impecable, solo como el señor Holmes podría estar después de ese esfuerzo físico.

Detrás de el le seguía Watson, con grandes manchan de sudor en el cuerpo, descansando en sus propias rodillas, jadeando.

-Sherlock, la ultima vez... Sigo teniendo secuelas del disparo y esto no es bueno.

-Ya, que fue en el hombro, y te duele la pierna.

-¡No saques ese tema otra vez!

En ese momento, una chica gritó: "¡SHERLOCK!" y empezó a convulsionar violentamente en el suelo, echando espuma por la boca.

Los paramédicos, como buenos expertos que son en su profesión, pasaron olímpicamente de ella.

Sherlock se acercó al cadaver, el cual no tenia cabeza.

-Mmmm... Watson, comprueba si está muerto ¿Quieres?

Watson le miró, miró a Lestrade, que se reia, y gritó.

-¡Si no tiene cabeza! ¡Estás loco!

-¡Haz lo que te digo!

Watson bufo, sin discutirle. Esperaba algún truco magistral del magnifico Sherlock Holmes, así que no le replicó más y le tomó el pulso.

-Está muerto, Sherlock.

-¡HAS TOCADO A UN MUERTO! JAJAJAJA .- Gritó Sherlock.

-¿LUEGO BESAS A TU MADRE CON ESA BOCA? .- Le gritó también Lestrade, riéndose de Watson.

Watson se cabreo, solo como un Ingles bajito con mala leche sabe cabrearse.

-¡Que te follen! ¡Que os follen a los dos! ¡Yo tengo un Bafta y ustedes no!

Ambos seguían riéndose, hasta que recobraron la compostura.

-Ejem. .- Dijo Sherlock.- Este caso es sencillisimo.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues iluminanos.

-Es obvio que a sido Moriarty.

-Ah... ¿Y como estás tan seguro, Sherlock?

-Emm... Esss... Complicado... Pero lo mejor será... Que vayamos a por el.

-¿De verdad que crees que a sido el, Sherlock? ¿No será que no te llama, y quieres volver a verlo para acabar esa partida del Monopoly?

-¡NO! ¡NO ES ESO! ¡CALLATÉ!

-¿Ejem... Pues entonces, alguna idea de verdad, Sherlock?

-Pues...

En ese momento, la bomba que tenia que recoger para el maravilloso (Já) gobierno británico explotó, y todos íbamos a morir. O eso pensaba...

**Seguirá en el capítulo 2. Si hay, claro.**


End file.
